Abruti de nerd
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo en a marre de Izuku Midoriya, ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est encore pire quand sa tête de broussaille envahi son esprit. Va t-il réussir à ses débarrasser de ces réflexions parasites?


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : il s'agit d'une réponse à un défi " La réaction d'un personnage réalisant finalement qu'il n'est pas hétéro." Lancé par la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki détestait les gens, haïssait la façon niaise de se comporter qu'avait Deku. Dire que lui et ce crétin avaient été amis. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'avait pas compris d'où venait ce don. Et pourquoi, il s'était laissé faire toutes ces années avec un tel pouvoir. Il enrageait. Ses mains laissant, malgré lui, faire des explosions, petites néanmoins. Il était certes en colère, mais ça allait encore. Il ne prenait pas la peine de saluer les gens. Il ne voyait que ce crétin de Deku. Alors que ça serait lui le numéro un. Même s'il devait détruire Izuku et cet imbécile de Shouto. Tous, qu'importe ce qu'ils sont. Il prouverait que sa place est au sommet. Rien de plus comptait. Pas même les préoccupations adolescentes comme l'amour. Il n'en avait que faire de tout ça.

Il alla s'installer sur sa chaise, à sa place, le visage renfrogné. Il fixait le tableau noir. L'enseignant était encore en retard. Il était normal qu'il arrive vraiment à la dernière minute. En voyant les gens s'agiter, il devinait que Deku avait encore fait quelque chose. Il fit mine de s'y intéresser. Il n'avait pas autre chose à faire de toute façon. Il y avait bien Eijiro qui lui parlait d'un film dont il n'avait rien à faire. Pourquoi il s'entêtait à rester à ses côtés. Oui, il pouvait être sympa, en plus, ces explosions le touchaient à peine. Ce fichu nerd était en train de rire avec Iida et Ochako. Cette cruche couinait comme un animal. Il fallait dire qu'elle en pinçait pour l'autre tête de con. Si lui est stupide, elle c'était pire. Car elle l'admire, lui, le pauvre naze qui se blesse lorsqu'il utilise son alter. Il va finir par être immunisé à l'alter de l'infirmière. Et pourquoi ça le préoccupe, ce n'est plus son pote. Contrairement à l'autre qui en a enfin fini de parler de son film de merde. Il sourit, faisant trembler le futur héros, ce qui eue pour raison d'accentuer son sourire. S'il faisait peur aux héros, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour être numéro un. Oh, il accepterait ses partenaires, mais ils ne seront que des boulets qu'il traîne. Tout comme Deku. Cet inutile, ce déchet. Comment avait-il réussi à rentrer à le Yuhei ? Par ces contacts avec le grand All Might. Qui comme par hasard avait finit par disparaître quelque temps après. Il fallait des dire que les vilains ne l'avait pas ménager. Il devait se dorer la pilule quelque part. Laissant le monde à la merci des attaques. Plaçant le poids de la paix sur le nerd, un héros en formation. Clairement, il lui manquait un boulon. Il était bien plus habitué à son alter, donc plus prompt à prendre sa suite que l'autre nain à taches de rousseur. Tout ça en étant aussi vert qu'un buisson de broussailles, cherchez l'erreur.

Alors que le cours allait commencer, l'enseignant traîna des pieds jusqu'à son bureau. Les cheveux en désordre, les vêtements chiffonnés comme s'il venait de sortir de son lit. Sans compter sur les cernes qu'il avait. Il ferait un panda presque crédible. Presque. Bakugo le fixait, cette limace allait encore faire l'appel. Comme ils étaient des gamins irresponsables. Ils étaient des héros en devenir. Pas des crétins qui s'amuseraient à ne pas aller en cours pour un oui ou un non. Chaque classe était utile pour leur avenir. Des absents, c'était rare. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'étaient les marmonnements de l'autre nerd. Il pouvait l'entendre gribouiller des trucs en même temps qu'il disait ses trucs. Il était vraiment louche ce pauvre type. D'ailleurs, quand le cours démarrait, il pouvait l'entendre. Dire qu'il s'était éloigné de lui pour ne plus entendre des bêtises bien plus grosse qu'All Might. Ou Mount Girl avec son alter. Merde, il avait écouté cet imbécile de Deku et il savait qui était le héros le plus grand... Il laissait échapper des explosions. Il allait étriper ce nerd. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

L'enseignant avait sorti une craie blanche. Il avait un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il avait beau être une limace panda. C'était un vrai sadique. Tant qu'il pouvait se battre. Les méthodes de l'autre taré, il s'en fichait. Il attendit avec impatience que le prof finissent son mot. Bien. Qu'il pouvait voir quelque chose, qui lui plaisait. Un combat un contre un. Il allait tous les exploser avec une seule main. Pas les yeux bandés. Il ne fallait pas oublier le côté de surprenant du nerd et de sa bande de suiveurs. Il sourit. Il allait montrer aux autres que c'était lui le futur numéro un. Que l'autre broussaille pouvait rester dans son coin à faire ces stupides actions héroïques inutiles et dangereuses. À croire qu'il adorait se mêler à des histoires trop dangereuses pour lui. Il se souvenait de ce jour où cet imbécile avait tenté de le sauver de ce vilain gluant. Pour finir par être aidé par All might après que le nerd l'avait sorti delà. Risquant sa pauvre vie. Oui, il lui devait la vie, pour ça qu'il se retenait d'exploser sa tête de con. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'une leçon, rien de tel qu'un combat pour ça. Il se demandait comment allait être décidé les duels. Il était presque sûr qu'on pourrait le garder pour la fin. Car il était le meilleur. C'était une évidence. Il laissait le prof dire les duels. Ouais, il était un des derniers, juste avant Shouto. Et la cerise sur le gâteau. Il se battait contre Deku. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était fort. Ce nerd savait maîtriser son pouvoir, tant mieux. Il se donnerait à cent pourcent. Il pourrait l'exploser, lui dire à quel point ces efforts sont futiles, que c'est lui le numéro à en devenir. Pas lui. Il exploserait d'autres notes, il exploserait ses amis. Il n'en avait rien à faire que ce Deku lui dise qu'il pourrait faire une équipe. Il lui avait menti. C'était impardonnable. Il était qu'un être comme tous les autres, pas un sans alter trop préoccupé à ressembler des données de héros. Pourquoi cet imbécile le faisait encore ? Pour mieux se battre contre un allié ? C'est fou comme c'est pratique sur le terrain. C'était qu'un nerd qui se servait de tout ça pour mieux travailler selon lui. Peuh, n'importe quoi.

Il allait se changer. Profitant de ce moment pour vérifier qu'aucune couture était défaite. Son costume était comme neuf. Il était content. Il s'étirait un peu. Il serait prêt. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Pas même une armée de vilains. Il aurait son combat avec Izuku Midoriya, ce déchet qu'il allait exploser. Il s'installait dans un coin, loin de tous. Pas besoin de public. Même s'il pouvait le voir sans que ça le dérange. Mais il était dangereusement sérieux.

Quand Present Mic se mit à hurler pour appeler les combattants, Bakugo Katsuki se mit à grogner. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être annoncé, mais que ce type se mette à hurler comme un sagouin, ce n'était pas supportable. Il avait de la chance d'être un héros professionnel et surtout de ne pas avoir eu de combat contre lui. Car il aurait explosé en l'encastrant dans un mur. Il sentit dans le fond de lui, son alter qui le démangeait. Il sourit, laissant échapper quelques explosions. Il fit face à Deku. Cet inutile, ce menteur, ce futur espoir de la paix. Ses fesses, il méritait d'exploser, de mourir. Il attendait que l'autre hurle le top départ. Ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Il sauta en avant. Ses mains créant des explosions. Il sourit en voyant que ce déchet était prêt à en découdre. On pouvait voir les parties de son corps devenir rouge. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était arrivé à lui et balançait une de ses explosions dont il avait le secret. Rendant sourd provisoirement ce nerd. Il sourit en voyant la grimace de Deku. Il allait regretter son insolence. Son mensonge. Le fait qu'il soit tout le temps dans sa tête. Ce crétin ne méritait pas cet honneur. Il devait juste crever. Il devait être un spectateur de sa montée héroïque. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Deku devait toujours le regarder lui, et pas s'occuper des autres. Il en avait rien à faire ce que les autres pouvait penser. Qu'il soit homosexuel parce qu'il voulait l'attention de ce crétin. Qu'importe. Il était un héros, il avait aussi droit à une vie. Aimer faisait partie des choses privée. Après tout, on ne savait pas grand chose de la vie privée d'All Might. Ce héros qu'il avait admiré tout petit. Puis si on disait quelque chose sur son homosexualité, il les explosait. Même s'il n'avait que ce putain de Deku en tête. Il se concentra pour envoyer plus d'explosion. Il ne pouvait pas être un héros lui aussi. Il ne devait pas. Il devait l'admirer, comme il admire le symbole de la paix. Il en avait assez de penser à cette tête de con. De cette face de broussaille. De cette salade frisée. Qu'il retourne au potager pour être un inconnu dans la foule. Pourquoi ce type attaquait. Pourquoi ce poing dans sa gueule lui faisait si mal. Comme si autre chose se brisait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas simplement disparaître et ne plus revenir ? Non, il était là. Il serait toujours là. Ce crétin resterait dans le camp des sauveurs. Risquant sa vie. Il ne devait pas la risquer si facilement. Pourquoi ce type ne prenait pas gaffe au danger. Il tombait après un coup bien placé de Deku. Son sourire était victorieux.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça Katschan ? Je t'ai tant admiré toutes ces années. Tu étais mon modèle le plus proche. J'ai voulu marcher dans tes traces. Pourquoi tu t'emportes et tu insultes tout le monde. Si tu dois défouler ta colère, fais-le sur moi Katchan.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens Deku, crève.  
-Explique-moi.  
-Plutôt me retrouver avec un bras en moins ! »

Katsuki ne savait pas pourquoi il était si en colère. Savoir qu'il serait toujours comparé à cette face de laitue. C'était déjà un point. L'autre, c'était la jalousie. Ce nerd était si proche de son idole. Cet amas de muscles le considérait comme son héritier. Celui qui reprendrait le flambeau alors qu'il y avait tant de héros, dont lui qui attendait l'approbation de cet homme. Il était triste, oui, mais il ne pleurerait pas. Il laissait ça à l'autre pleurnicheur. Il était différent. Il était fort. Il avait un alter qui pouvait aider tant de gens. Il s'en voulait de devoir toujours plus. C'était une pensée digne d'un vilain. Être numéro un, c'était son but. Il laissait les explosions être fortes contre son adversaire. Il sautait, il frappait, il se faisait frapper en retour. Avec chaque fois cette douleur. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Tant qu'il tenait debout. Il se battrait avec Deku. Il devait le remettre à sa place. Il ne sentait pas son dernier coup, c'est la vue brouillée qu'il remarquait qu'il était tombé. Il tenta de se relever, mais cet abruti s'était mi sur lui. Le dominant entièrement.

« Calme-toi, Kat-chan.

-Ta gueule Deku ! Pourquoi je suis tant obséder à ce que tu me reconnaisses en tant que héros ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas sortir de ma tête. C'est de ta faute si je vire gay. Tu es fier espèce de sale nerd ?  
-Kat-chan.  
-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je suis quoi pour toi ? Un ami d'enfance, ça me fait une belle jambe. Dégages la salade verte. Je veux avoir affaire avec toi. Dégage... »

Katsuki Bakugo fut interompu par des lèvres sur les siennes, il mordit avec rage ses dernières, goûtant ainsi au sang de Deku. Il le fixait, avec toute sa colère. Pourquoi ce baiser, il ne comprenait pas. Il grognait.

« Tu es amoureux Kat-chan...  
-N'importe quoi, je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un nerd comme toi. Je ne peux pas...  
-Kat-chan...  
-Ta gueule Deku ! »

Il n'avait plus les forces de faire des explosions. Il était épuisé, il s'était donné à fond. Résultat des courses, il était vaincu par ce crétin. Il jetait un regard sur Deku.

« Ta faute putain !  
-Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de cet amour Kat-chan. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras un héros respecté et admiré autre que par moi.  
-Je... Ta gueule ! Crève abruti. Laisse-moi seul.  
-Non ! Je resterai, car je suis l'homme que tu aimes.  
-N'importe quoi, c'est juste physique, pour preuve, Tenya m'attire aussi.  
-Tenya ?  
-Avoue qu'il a un beau cul.  
-Euh, c'est que...  
-Tu vois ce que physique toi et moi... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta tête de broussaille envahie ma tête. C'est du grand n'importe quoi.  
-C'est de l'a...  
-Ta gueule, dit que c'est de l'amour, je te remords.  
-Je n'ai plus peur de toi Kat-chan. Je veux maîtriser la bête sauvage en manque d'amour que tu es.  
-Tu racontes des conneries le nerd. »

Lui ? Amoureux, quelle drôle d'idée. Il se mit à rire, ne sentant pas les larmes qui envahissait son visage. C'est en sentant les mains de Deku les essuyer qu'il remarquait qu'il pleurait. Il avait tout envie d'exploser, mais n'en avait plus la force. Il tentait de se défaire de la prise de Deku sur lui. De s'enfuir. D'être loin de tout ça. D'être seul. Loin de toutes ces choses qui tournait dans sa tête. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il s'agita avec force. Il était homosexuel, pas amoureux. C'était la seule explication logique.

« Je vais te porter Kat-chan.  
-Non !  
-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix... »

En effet, son corps était soulevé presque facilement par Deku. Depuis quand ce nerd était aussi fort ? Oui, il avait des muscles, il n'était pas si aveugle que ça. Combien de fois, il l'avait vu dans les douches. Ces cicatrices, celles que lui causait son alter avant qu'il le maîtrise. Trop de fois. Il grognait. Sa fatigue et ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien. Izuku ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il était fier de le voir dépasser ses limites pour l'affronter lui. Il se retrouva à l'infirmerie ou la petite dame lui posait un baiser sur ses blessures, activant son alter à elle. Action qui le dégoûta totalement. Une fille l'avait embrassé. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait avec Deku ? Trop de fois, il lui jeta un regard plein de haine à la dame d'un certain âge.

« Ne t'en fais pas jeune Katsuki Bakugo. Mon plus grand fantasme est Grand Torino.  
-Ce papy ?  
-Il est très beau pour son âge, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Tu devras te reposer trois jours Bakugo. Je compte sur Izuku Midoriya pour veiller sur toi. Il sait que je peux être sévère parfois...  
-N'importe quoi... »

Il chercha du regard Deku qui tordait un peu ses doigts de peur. Il devait être le seul qui lui faisait peur. Pas cette petite dame. Il grognait.

« Occupe-toi de moi alors la broussaille.  
-D'accord... »

Ce nerd était toujours prêt à aider n'importe qui. C'était comme ça que s'était ouvert Shoto aux autres. Que le gars qui faisait des lasers avec son nombril était un peu sorti de son rôle de pète-cul. Qu'Ochako avait montré cette force cachée au fond d'elle. Bref, Izuku inspirait le respect et l'envie de s'améliorer. Et lui ? Il était un héros qui faisait peur aux gens. Il vit les mains de l'apprenti héros trembler un peu.

« Désolé Kat-chan.  
-Rien à foutre de ce que dit l'autre, dégages... »

Il ne pouvait plus dire grand chose, les lèvres d'Izuku avaient pris possession des siennes. D'abord, il pouvait sentir la peur, puis le désir de ce sale nerd. C'était à contre-coeur qu'il répondit à ce baiser. Tant qu'à faire. Autant en profiter un peu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que leur baiser change son rythme cardiaque. Qu'il ressente des sensations aux creux de son ventre qui le fit ouvrir la bouche. Afin qu'enfin, les langues se rencontrent et bataille jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il fixa Deku qui se sépara de lui. Il en voulait d'autres, de baisers. Il grognait. Il ne pouvait pas le désirer. Il ne devait pas le désirer. I devait être son rival. Celui qui lui dirait encore et toujours qu'il avait des progrès à faire. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi ce baiser avait tout chamboulé dans sa tête. Il vit le petit sourire d'Izuku.

« Ne fais pas cette gueule le nerd, c'est qu'un baiser, ça ne veut rien dire...  
-Pour moi si, c'est mon premier.. Je voulais te le donner... Pardon de t'avoir forcé.  
-Crétin, je pensais que tu assumerais ma soi-disant attirance pour toi.  
-Oui, même si pour ça, je dois te faire oublier les fesses de Tenya.  
-Tu as du boulot le nerd.  
-Tu ne refuses plus ?  
-Nan, j'en ai ras le cul de ces bêtises. Autant risquer le coup de nous deux. Mais je t'exploserai quoiqu'il arrive.  
-D'accord. »

Bakugo Katsuki était homosexuel et peut-être amoureux de Deku. Et l'avis des autres, il s'en fichait. Il serait un héros, son amour pour le nerd était qu'un minuscule détail. Puis même s'il serait avec un autre pauvre type plus tard. Il pourrait adopter un pauvre gosse plus tard. Hors de question qu'une Ochako porte l'enfant de lui et Deku. Hors de question. Il fit un geste à Deku, ce dernier s'approcha et c'était enfin à lui d'initier le baiser. Sauvage, et plein d'envie. Celle de l'exploser, celle d'en avoir plus. Celle de le toucher. Ce que ses mains firent doucement à cause de la douleur qu'il sentait dans ces dernières sans le prévenir. C'était comme ça que Bakugo Katsuki entamait sa relation avec Izuku Midoriya, le nerd qu'il avait martyrisé étant petit. Et pire que tout, les sensations avec lui seront de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le nord. Il l'aimait et aimerait bien plus dans le futur.


End file.
